criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BAUmaster628
ARCHIVE #1 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent Rowlings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 00:34, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Serial Killer Nicknames These are nicknames for some of the unsubs of the show I thought of. What do you think? If you have any ideas for the rest of the unsubs please tell me. I will see if they're clever. *Robert Adams - The High School Slayer *Colby Bachner - The Butcher Jr. *Carl Buford - The Chicago Child Killer *Tory Chapman - The Head Hunter *Ian Coakley - The Vehicular Killer *Sarah Danlin - Jackie the Ripper *Jacob Dawes - The Killer Carpenter *Leland Duncan - The Witch Hunter *Floyd Feylinn Ferell - The BBQ Butcher *Carl Finster - The "Hear your evil, See your evil" killer *Wayne Gulino - The General (his brainwashed victims were referred to as "soldiers", so it only makes sense *James Heathridge - The Devil's Wives Killer *Mark Jackson - The Fantasy Stabber *Megan Kane - The Killer Call Girl *Chloe Kelcher - Mrs. Angel Maker *John Nelson - The Killer Surgeon *Adam Rain - The Killer Puppeteer *Peter Redding - The Suicide Killer *Robert Reimann - The Impregnator *Kaman Scott - The Devil's Night Killer *Steve - The Killer Cab Driver *Blake Wells - The Killer Fisherman *Chase Whitaker - The Ridge Canyon Killer *Luke Dolan - The Violent Veteran *Jimmy Hall - The Mad Boxer *Bill Hodges - The Killer Con Man *Miranda Jakar- The Vixen (another word for female fox as she was believed to have been copying Karl Arnold at the time) *Owen Savage - The Injustice Collector *Jeremy Sayer - The Killer Kip (Kip is another word for young fox since Karl was mentioned in this episode and Jeremy was a Family Annihilator like him) *Eddie Lee Wilcox - The Killer Robber *Larry Feretich - The Edinburgh Overdoser *Bryan Hughes - The Blood Artist *Tanner Johnson - The Scrapbook Strangler *Connor O'Brien - The Providence Slasher *Eric Olson - The Copycat Killer *Owen Porter - The Human Hunter *Daniel Milworth - The "I'm gonna get you" Killer *Patrick Meyers - The LC Shooter *Clara Hayes - The Alma Matter Arsonit *Michael Kosina - The Brotherhood Leader Unsub organization and type Here are some ideas as to what type of killer the unsubs are on the show. Tell me what you think. You could add these to their templates. *The Footpath Killer - Disorganized control *Tim Vogel - Organized lust *Franklin Graney - Organized lust *Karl Arnold - Organized lust *Vincent Perotta - Organized thrill/profit *Jacob Dawes - Organized lust/power-seeker *Walter Kern - Organized power-seeker *Marvin Doyle - Mixed visionary *Maggie Lowe - Organized visionary *Pablo Vargas - Organized lust *Mark Gregory - Mixed lust *Amber Canardo - Organized control *Jeffrey Charles - Organized *The Mill Creek Killer - Organized lust *The Hollow Man - Organized power-seeker *Ronald Weems - Mixed mission-oriented *Carl Buford - Organized *Frank Breitkopf - Organized lust *Tobias Hankel - Organized visionary/mission-oriented *Terrance Wakeland - Organized lust *Sarah Danlin - Organized power-seeker *Vincent Stiles - Organized power-seeker *Paul Mulford - Organized thrill *Charles Holcombe - Mixed mission-oriented *Joe Smith - Mixed control *Stanley Howard - Organized visionary *Gary - Organized control *Ervin Robles - Organized *Francis Goehring - Organized lust/power-seeker *Floyd Feylinn Ferell - Mixed visionary *Jason Clark Battle - Disorganized *Johnny McHale - Organized mission-oriented *Jeremy Andrus - Organized lust/power-seeker *Peter Redding - Organized mission-oriented *Steven Fitzgerald - Organized visionary *Brian Matloff - Organized power-seeker *Chloe Kelcher - Organized mission-oriented *Floyd Hansen - Organized lust/power-seeker *Armando Salinas - Mixed visionary *Henry Grace - Organized *Robert Parker - Organized power-seeker *Animal - Organized power-seeker *William Harris - Organized lust *Steven Baleman - Organized lust/power-seeker *Roderick Gless - Organized lust/visionary *Eric Olson - Organized lust *Megan Kane - Organized control *Paul Silvano - Organized mission-oriented *George Foyet - Organized power-seeker *Adam Jackson - Organized control *Vincent Rowlings - Disorganized lust *Ian Coakley - Mixed mission-oriented *Lucas Turner - Disorganized *Tony Mecacci - Organized profit *Robert Reimann - Organized lust *Earl Bulford - Organized mission oriented *Gina King - Disorganized visionary *Miranda Jakar - Disorganized visionary *Joe Belser - Organized lust *Samantha Malcolm - Mixed visionary *Connor O'Brien - Mixed mission-oriented *Anita Roycewood - Mixed *Wade Hatchett - Organized visionary *John Vincent Bell - Organized *Ronald Boyd - Organized control *Robert Burke - Organized lust *Owen Porter - Organized mission-oriented *Robert Johnson - Mixed *Billy Flynn - Organized lust/power-seeker *Lee Mullens - Organized lust/power-seeker *Colby Bachner - Organized *James Thomas - Organized control *Kaman Scott - Organized mission-oriented *Michael Kosina - Organized lust *Shane Wyland - Organized lust *Drew Jacobs - Organized power-seeker *James Stanworth - Organized power-seeker *Hollis Walker - Organized profit *Steve - Organized *Ian Doyle - Organized *Greg Phinney - Organized power-seeker *Robert Bremmer - Organized lust/control *Blake Wells - Organized control *Ben Bradstone - Disorganized lust *Robert Adams - Mixed mission-oriented *Chase Whitaker - Organized visionary *Travis James - Mixed visionary/mission-oriented *Caleb Rossmore - Organized mission-oriented *Micheal Janeczco - Organized *Trevor Mills - Organized visionary/mission-oriented *Jeffrey Collins - Disorganized lust *J.B. Allen - Organized lust *James Heathridge - Mixed visionary *Dylan Kohler - Organized mission-oriented *Thomas Yates - Organized lust/control *Izzy Rogers - Organized thrill *John Myers - Organized control *Arthur Rykov - Organized *John Nelson - Mixed visionary *Emma Kerrigan - Mixed visionary *Chad Mills - Organized mission-oriented *Carl Finster - Disorganized visionary/mission-oriented *Adam Rain - Mixed visionary *Willie Kestler - Organized mission-oriented *Bryan Hughes - Organized visionary *Paul Westin - Mixed control *Donnie Bidwell - Organized mission-oriented *Mark Jackson - Organized control *Tory Chapman - Mixed mission-oriented *Johnny Ray Covey - Organized lust *Larry Feretich - Organized mission-oriented *John Curtis - Organized mission-oriented *Colin Bramwell - Organized mission-oriented *Leland Duncan - Organized visionary *Tanner Johnson - Organized mission-oriented *Wayne Gulino - Organized *Charles Johnson - Mixed mission-oriented *Ronald James Underwood - Organized mission-oriented *Sam Russell - Organized lust *John Nichols - Organized lust/power-seeker *Tivon Askari - Organized lust/profit *Alan Anderson - Organized lust/thrill *Cesar Jones - Organized *David Cunningham - Mixed lust *Joe Bachner - Mixed control *The Killer Woodsman - Organized mission-oriented *Bill Harding - Organized *Owen McGregor - Organized Archive again I see you've removed everything like I instructed, but you didn't leave a link to your Archive. Leave one; that way no one will think you're just ignoring them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:59, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Put it on your Talk page. Sorry. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:56, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hitman Articles You know, nothing's stopping you from making the articles yourselves. Just be sure not to make it completely empty. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :All you have to do is just follow what the other articles are saying, and if there's any info missing, other users and I will just fill it in. I can't create the full articles right now because I'm really busy IRL right now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:07, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I noticed that you deleted my edits regarding information pertinent to facts concerning your article on John Wayne Boyer. I apologize if I didn't post something incorrectly, however this is the first time I have ever edited an article on wiki. It has been my understanding that wiki sites and articles are informational and public, and that when information is noted to be incorrect by a reader, they may submit an edited fact contribution to the author. I attempted to do just this, but perhaps it was formatted incorrectly. Please advise, and thank you in advance for your reply. I am only intrested in facts regarding Mr. Boyer specifically, as my research pertains solely to him. 20:19, January 27, 2016 (UTC)J. W. DeAlmeida Re: New real-life criminal articles I don't know to be honest, i'm going to take a break from creating real-life criminal articles, the two Freeway Killers were my last ones, for now... DarkMattX259 (talk) 01:54, January 31, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 Re: CM Twitter Post Well, I looked it up as soon as you told me, but it turns out that the story was a hoax. Apparently the staff was unaware of this. On an unrelated note, please do not forget to leave behind a signature. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:18, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: al-Qaeda article? I'm only focusing on individuals for now, so i'm not interested in creating articles for organizations. DarkMattX259 (talk) 23:17, March 19, 2016 (UTC)DarkMattX259 Re: Torturers Yeah, that's a big no. Read the category summary. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:21, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Family Tree and Info Hey! I'm VERY impressed by the work you did with the members of the Hitman Network. How were you able to get all that info? I rewatched the episode and I could barely see anything with the family tree the BAU set up. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:04, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Well, that's very efficient. Keep up the good work! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:18, March 24, 2016 (UTC) It's "PERFORMED" Not "preformed". Got it? Last time I'll tell you this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:36, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Reid's map Hey! Do you think you could help me with deciphering the map Reid made in Tribute? Not sure if it's on Twitter, but I can barely see the markers Reid set up even in fullscreen. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:20, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Your sandbox Hey! I've got a question. It seems that you haven't been working on your sandbox since 2014. However, I still find a timeline article to be interesting and beneficial for this wiki. Is it okay if I take over? Or do you want to continue working on it? I appreciate your answer! :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:08, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:28, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I demand an apology I was doing some substantial edits on the Dean Corll, but you edited at the same time and caused my edits to be undone. Now I have to do it all over again, and it was a lot of work. >:( UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:45, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well, now that THAT'S done with...I'm taking a break. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:50, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Signature Placement Please remember that the Signature portion of the Criminal template is on TOP of the Modus Operandi portion, NOT BELOW. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:04, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Improving DarkMatt's articles Hey! Could you improve the English of some articles recently created by DarkMattX259? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:54, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Battle's victims Believe me, it wasn't easy. You remember that scene where the BAU first discover Battle is the killer at Garcia's apartment? Right after that scene there is a brief moment where you can see two of the names on Garcia's system as Lynch accesses it. This appears a split second before Lynch pulls a photo of one of Battle's victims. You can see three case reports on each murder, but only two names are visible. Hito7187199 (talk) 03:00, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Unsub photo suggestion I only did that with Antonia Slade because I didn't want to waste a perfectly good picture (it was posted by Rock8591 before he/she became completely unhappy with it and made an entirely new photo) and I wanted to show that Antonia's appearance was somewhat (but noticeably) different back then. As for your suggestion, I personally think it can only apply if the photos depict the unsubs wearing any signature masks (i.e. Sheila Harrison with her pig mask, but then again, the episode photo for What Happens in Mecklinburg already covers it) or if they depict elderly unsubs when they were younger and in their prime (i.e. Lee Mullens and Bill Jarvis). Anything else would be too superfluous. What do you think? UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:45, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Stop making suggestions Please. At this point, everything you're suggesting is unnecessary. This Wikia is fine right now as it is. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:06, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: 9/11 Hijacker Article Or you can send that link to Eljuma and tell her that it's a complete list of 9/11 victims that she could use. Then she could implement that into her draft. UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:38, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :For the love of God... UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:9/11 victim list Thank you. I planned to get the list in the future and maybe include it as a link since it would be impossible to put it on the article and navigate through it, but fortunately UnSub-zero found a way.--Eljuma (talk) 02:23, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Jonestown Feel free to add it. I'm way too caught up in life to do it now.Eljuma (talk) 12:56, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Your writing Do you have anything else to say other than Season ___ criminal? It's a pretty annoying writing style and there's more to them than just "criminal". Please put more variety into your word-choices. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:23, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Tim Curry and Brianna Brown If the actor Tim Curry marries Brianna Brown, does that mean that Billy Flynn has just married Megan Kane? I know...super lame joke, but I myself find it to be hilarious in so many ways. Each time I think about it, I end up literally rolling on the floor laughing. Maybe I need to be Baker Acted or 5150d. Rock8591 (talk) 23:23, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Doctors in the BAU Hi, BAUmaster. Just wanted to introduce myself and make a point about your editing the pages of unsubs in which Reid is listed as a victim. Personally, it makes no difference to me and I see where you're coming from. He is a doctor and is introduced in each episode as "Dr. Spencer Reid". So he probably should be listed as such like Tara Lewis is. But I'm just curious as to why you have decided to add that in now because Reid has always been listed without his full title on every page so I'm just wondering why you're changing it. Also, while you're at it, you might want to add "Doctor" to any lists including Alex Blake since that is her title as well, if you want to be consistant. It's mentioned in God Complex when she puts the incarcerated doctor in his place, "Unlike you, I still have my degree." But anyways just wanted to put that out there and if there's anything I can help you with, just drop a message on my page. Thanks. Profiler10 (talk) 18:38, June 7, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 Categories Please cut it out. You're going absolutely mental with all those categories, and there is no need to categorize EVERY aspect of an unsub, all the way down to the last detail. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:25, July 5, 2017 (UTC) I told you to CUT IT OUT. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:46, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Nicknames Sense you nickname unsubs try this guys #Ben Davis #Andrew Meeks #Patrick Murphy #David Cunningham #Arthur Rykov #Michael Janeczco #Robert Bremmer #Connor O'Brien #Floyd Hansen #Charlie Wilkinson #Amber Canardo #Phillip Dowd Sexual Assault Category Hey there, BAUmaster628. It's Fashionable101. Do you think that we should have a 'Sexual Assault/Violence Victims' category rather than rape, molestation, etc and maybe have add a sub-category? Because I think we should; sexual assault ranges from (attempted) rape, molestation, etc. Look at these definitions of sexual assault: https://www.rainn.org/articles/sexual-assault https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexual_assault https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Fictional_sexual_assault_victims Fashionable101 (talk) 23:45, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101 Hello and evening, BAUmaster628. Fashionable101 again. Anyway, did you get my last message? Fashionable101 (talk) 23:23, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101. Yes, I did, but I feel like the current categories are fine and a Sexual Assault Victims category is too broad, given how many characters have been raped, molested, etc. BAUmaster628 (talk) 23:31, July 21, 2017 (UTC) But what about those who were victims of attempted rape, molestation, etc. Wikipedia has one; including victims of (attempted) rape, molestation, etc. I had this discussion with Profiler101 on our user talk. You can take a look. :There's already a category on molestation victims, and exactly how many characters were nearly raped? Zilch. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:50, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm just saying that there are forms of sexual assault; wasn't JJ almost raped in 200 by Michael Hastings? Or maybe Kate in Lockdown? Molestation and Rape Victims should at least be subcategories. At least give it some thought. Please? Fashionable101 (talk) 23:55, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101 Oh! And I almost forgot; what about Olivia Hopkins from Secrets and Lies? Fashionable101 (talk) 23:57, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101